


SinBin Request: He likes to see you this way

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Relationships: Din Djarin/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	SinBin Request: He likes to see you this way

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EQVw3kUWkAEtVUo?format=jpg&name=large)

m


End file.
